The Burrow and the Fancy Dress Party!
by Marblez
Summary: Ginny's 15'th birthday party, fancy dress!


Disclaimer: I don't own blah bladih blah. I wrote this because I'm bored, it's the holidays, there nothing to do so I wrote this.  
  
The Burrow and the Fancy Dress Party  
  
"I can't wait to show you guys my costume" Ginny said, giggling at her friends as they ate breakfast. The Weasley's had decided to celebrate Ginny's 15'th birthday they would have a party, and Ginny insisted that it was a fancy dress party and all of them, even Percy were invited but if they didn't come in costume then no party food or alcohol for the adults.  
"Me too" Hermione said. They'd known about it for a while so everyone had had time to perfect their costumes.  
"There's a competition for best costume too, mum and dad are the judges" Ginny said happily. "But first they have to guess who you are!"  
"Oh dear" Harry and Ron mumbled at the same time.  
  
"Ginny, could you do up the zip for me" Hermione asked once she'd pulled her dress up.  
"Oh Hermione it's gorgeous!" Ginny squealed as she did the zip up. Hermione was going at Éowyn from Lord of the Rings and she had a long dress in the style Éowyn's had been in the movie complete with funny belt thing. Her hair which had grown was loose with only the sides tied together at the back.  
"You look so cute" Hermione told the birthday girl, who was going as Gretl from the sound of music. She was in a white shirt with a blue knee length skirt that flared and had a pattern of flowers on it. Then on top of that she had a traditional Austrian bodice (black) and blue and white chequered apron. Her hair was in two plaits and she had small black sandals and knee length white socks on. "Harry's got to compliment you tonight." Hermione chuckled as Ginny blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
When they went down stairs they were met by one of the strangest sight's they'd ever seen. The whole Weasley family were there in fancy dress costume. Ginny giggled happily as everyone stared at the two girls.  
"Well now that the birthday girls here let the contest begin. Ginny, go stand there and we'll have a look at you costume" Mrs Weasley said happily. Ginny did as she was told and did a little twirl. Harry was blatantly staring at her and everyone immediately said how sweet she looked.  
"Who is she?" Arthur asked, trying to think.  
"It's a muggle movie Mr Weasley" Hermione offered only the smallest hint. The two adults, and most of the others in fact were stumped. They shook there heads. Ginny smiled.  
"I'm Gretl from the Sound Of Music" she said sweetly, giving a little curtsy.  
"Ah yes, now I remember. Well, who next?" Mrs Weasley asked. Everyone eventually had they're turn.  
Ron was in a ripped pair of brown trousers, a dirty blue shirt with a green neckerchief. A brown jacket and blue hat completed the outfit and no one could guess what he was and he laughed when he told them.  
"I'm Oliver Twist guvna" he said, taking off his hat and giving a bow. Laughter rang out as Harry was pushed up infront. He was in a smart white shirts with a black bow tie, black jacket and black trousers. His hair had been slicked back nicely. Hermione was almost bursting with laughter as she realised who he was but yet again no one else knew.  
"The names Bond, James Bond" Harry said happily.  
"Him! I knew you looked slightly familiar!" Charlie said. Everyone looked at him slightly surprised. "My mate Matt is obsessed with Bond stuff" he explained. Hermione stood up and gave a twirl.  
"Is it from a recent film?" Mr Weasley asked.  
"Films" Hermione said cryptically. He looked puzzled but then snapped his finger.  
"That trilogy, um, Lord of the something!" he said. Hermione nodded.  
"Lord of the Rings dear" Mrs Weasley said.  
"That's it but which one is she?" Mr Weasley asked.  
"There were only two girls in it" Fred muttered.  
"I'm Éowyn, shield maiden of Rohan" Hermione said happily. Fred and George were actually for once dressed differently. Fred was in a brown jacket and jeans and George was in a blue shirt with a grey woollen vest over the top and jeans.  
"It's not very likely any of you will have seen the film we're from" Fred told them.  
"You're Big Con and Little Con from War Of The Buttons" Percy said loudly. Everyone turned to stare at him.  
"How do you know that?" the twins asked amazed.  
"It was Penny's favourite movie" Percy explained.  
"War of the Button's kicks ass!" George said happily.  
"Language!" Mrs Weasley snapped.  
"Sorry mum" George mumbled. Percy was dress similar to Harry only he had a tie on.  
"Who are you Percy? I haven't got a clue" Mr Weasley said.  
"Atticus Finch from To Kill A Mockingbird" Percy said smiling. Charlie was dressed in a brown shirt with the top 3 buttons missing, darker brown trousers, knee high boots and a belt with a whip hanging off it. He also had a cowboy hat on.  
"Is him name a country?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
"Yep" Charlie said.  
"I've got Orlando and Indiana floating around in my head" Mrs Weasley said.  
"Nearly mum. Indiana Jones at your service" Charlie said putting on a good American accent and tipped his hat to her. When Bill stood up infront of them everyone had to do a double take and then burst into applause. His hair was down and he had a scarf tied around in with some of the hair coming over the top, with beads threaded on them. He had a baggy cream shirt on and a tight dragon hide jacket on which had no sleeves and went down past his bum. A belt was around his waist and a pirate sword and pistol hung from that. He had tight black trousers on which were tucked into knee high pirate boots. "You should know this one at least dad" Bill said smiling. "There are posters of him everywhere." "Nope, the name escapes me" Mr Weasley said. Everyone stared at him. "Captain Jack Sparrow of the Pearl at your service" he said, doing an elaborate bow. "Anybody got any rum?" he asked. Everyone laughed and applauded. Mr and Mrs Weasley were dressed up as Marius and Cossette from Les Miserables and they looked wonderful together. "I declare that the winner of the fancy dress competition is...Bill!" Mr Weasley said loudly. Everyone clapped as Bill took a bow and the huge bar of chocolate. "Now I can't eat this all by me onesees can I, who want's a piece?" he asked in a Jack Sparrow accent. "Me!"  
  
The party eventually died down around about 11, when the younger ones had to go to bed. Ginny sat on her bed and sighed happily. Hermione looked up from her journal. "You ok?" Hermione asked. "This is the best birthday party I've ever had. It was so much fun" Ginny said happily.  
"And Harry was definitely checking you out tonight" Hermione said smiling.  
"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
"Definitely." Ginny smiled at the thought of the boy she had the biggest crush on 'checking her out' and was still smiling when Hermione turned out the light to go the sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N That's it, I just got bored and drew the main 4 in their costumes today so I wrote the fic. I would put the pics up but I can't make a website on my computer so I can't. 


End file.
